Diva
by Exces
Summary: Si en quelques minutes, on peut faire des erreurs, on peut aussi comprendre un être qu'on admire. L'exercice est périlleux, certes, mais des plus stimulants. Et la récompense est toujours généreuse...


**Notes : **Je dédie cette histoire **à Rachel V.K** parce que je l'apprécie tout d'abord, parce qu'ensuite elle le mérite. Merci de ton attention toute particulière pour mes fanfics, pour ta gentillesse et tes encouragements. Tu es formidable ! Merci beaucoup ! Cette histoire n'a pas de scénario, pas plus de cohérence : enfin, vous savez que je ne bosse pas ça. Et dans ce cas-là, c'est par pur désintéressement, même pas par manque de moyen. Le cou de Moriarty m'a toujours obsédé, à vous d'en goûter aussi. _Good luck !_

**La pose midi**

La rotation excessive de sa nuque craqua aux alentours de l'épaule gauche. Au son d'os mâché, il changea de posture et rejeta sa tête dans une volonté de s'offrir assez évidente. Tout l'érotisme de son anatomie résidait dans ce mouvement de reptile, de la base de ses lèvres à la naissance de ses clavicules.

Il jouait avec le regard qu'on posait sur lui et hypnotisait, le geste ne pouvait se justifier qu'ainsi, en dodelinant sa face bénite où l'on pouvait lire avec évidence une excitation sans borne. Moriarty prenait son pied quand il se tordait inhumainement le cou, qu'il testait la tension extrême de ses tendons jusqu'à s'en froisser les muscles.

Il cherchait le mal jusqu'à l'intérieur de son corps. Il voulait que tout soit torturé et que tout brûle. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

Sébastien regardait son manège avec la même attraction que le premier jour. Il ne se lassait jamais de le voir tordre la beauté de sa peau pour intimider l'adversaire comme le voir demander grâce.

« Patron, vous ne vous y faites jamais mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça me remet simplement les idées en place et les nerfs à vif.

-Vous vivez dans l'urgence.

-Il fallait bien trouvé un sens à l'existence.

-Et si vous restez un jour coincé dans cette position, boss ?

-J'en rirai. Même s'il me semble peu probable que l'élégance du geste puisse être un jour rompu.

-Vous avez la chaire dure.

-Oui...et je ne te parle même pas de ce que j'ai entre les jambes. »

Il balança un rire mauvais. Il aimait jouer le gras, parfois, parce que le vulgaire est assez humain en un sens. Et puis, il adorait mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Sébastien voyait dans ce mouvement indécent mais si maîtrisé une sorte de consécration de son pouvoir, comme un équivalent au cri pour l'animal. Jim attaquait avec ce mouvement obsédant, il entrait dans les esprits et dansait sur un son de torture, il cherchait à blesser sans regard là où chacun savait pleurer.

Il y avait beaucoup de surréalisme dans cette être sans morale. Il y avait une âme, une pensée et un palpitant, seulement les trois s'engageaient toujours à se contredire : quand il voulait si, il ferait ça, parce que suivre son cœur l'ennuyait mais qu'il aimait surprendre surtout.

Il n'avait pas de logique. Beaucoup d'instinct et d'intelligence, oui, mais aucune cohérence avec le monde humain. Il était absurde dans son état d'Homme.

« Je te passionne, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

-Je fascine beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup en parlent comme d'un charisme, d'autres comme d'un côté méchant garçon. Tu en penses quoi, Moran ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi cet être si unique ?

-C'est une question piège.

-Mais non, petit gars, bien sûr que non. Je ne piège pas mon équipe, moi, je ne te veux que du bien.

-Vous n'aimerez pas la réponse.

-Je n'aime rien de toi parce que tu es bête. Pourtant, cela ne t'empêche pas de me parler et de me certifier du contraire. Alors va-y, dis-le moi ! Qu'est-ce qui définit mon unicité ?

-...je dirais votre capacité à passer d'une idée à l'autre sans aucun remord. Vous êtes tellement changeant qu'on peut en venir à se demander si vous êtes réellement mauvais et pas seulement fou. Vous manquez de franchise, vous êtes taquin et vous vous jouez de tout, même de ce que vous pensez. Cette nuque que vous faites souffrir, c'est vous tout entier. Vous harcelez le monde sans aucune pitié et sans aucune raison.

-Ça ne me dit rien en conclusion.

-Vous n'êtes pas seulement excité par ce contrôle d'être insensible, parce que vous êtes indifférent aussi à cette capacité-là. Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais sur une volonté. Vous allez là parce qu'on vous voyait ici. Vous fuyez ce qu'on attend de vous. Vous êtes insaisissable et vous l'êtes avec une telle dextérité que...eh bien, il faut se l'avouer, on voudrait tous vous mettre un jour la main dessus pour savoir ce que vous avez de beau à nous dire.

-Tu me veux, Sébastien ?

-Comme tous ceux qui ont conscience de votre existence, monsieur.

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Beaucoup me détestent et me méprisent. Regarde notre petit Johnny-boy !

-Il vous veut. Mort, en effet, mais il vous désire tout de même dans l'idée. Vous marquez tout à chacun, patron, vous êtes inoubliable.

-Je suis parfait.

-Ah, ça...ayant récemment pris connaissance de vos petites colères, je n'en dirais pas tant.

-Tu ne m'apprécies pas encore assez.

-Allez dire ça à ceux que j'ai brûlé vif pour vous, hier soir. »

Le diable se mit un sourire. L'émotion était splendide.

« J'étais venu à penser que je me lasserais de toi, Sébastien.

-Ah bon ?

-Après m'être allié à miss Adler, ravi du changement, je pensais à te remplacer. Fort heureusement, je me suis abstenu. Tu es un ravissement quotidien. Tu es très drôle pour une petite tête.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Il vaudrait mieux, chéri, sans quoi je t'aurais déjà transformé en lanières de cuir.

-Ne soyez pas mesquin, vous savez bien que si vous me lâchez, je me plombe la cervelle. Je vous sers bien, avouez-le, vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher grand chose si ce n'est de ne trop vous coller.

-Mais j'aime t'avoir contre moi,_ colonel._

-Ne faites pas votre coquin, je suis sérieux. Je veux vous servir jusqu'à la fin de votre empire, je veux être là de votre réveil à votre souper. Je veux rester près de vous jusqu'au bout. Que vous alliez visiter des Adler ou des Holmes, je m'en contrefous : tant que vous me permettrez de rester derrière vous, je ne me plaindrai jamais de rien.

-Même si je faisais tuer sous tes yeux ta propre famille ?

-Soyez plus inventif !

-Et si je te violais, là, maintenant, à même le sol ? Que je t'humiliais comme jamais un porc ne fut traité ? Que je faisais de ta vie un enfer ?

-Vous n'arriverez pas à vous divertir de ça. »

La réponse déplut au grand maître. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son sous-fifre, les sourcils fous sur des yeux exorbités, le poing agrippé à une gorge qui n'avait rien demandé. Il semblait furieux de l'affront, il n'aimait pas le revers de la situation.

Sébastien ne pipait mot devant le spectacle, il respirait difficilement sous la pression de la main mais n'en laissait rien voir. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas dans l'instant, sans quoi c'en était fini de lui et le roi boirait son sang à ras la trachée.

Or, malgré son emploi, il n'était pas ravi de l'image.

« Ne te crois pas invulnérable, misérable soldat. Tu n'es qu'un tas de merde sur une structure en souffre, un geste de moi et tu péris dans la seconde. Tu n'es que le résidu excrémentiel d'une pute sans le sou. »

Moran était par contre bien insensible aux belles paroles de son boss. Il en avait déjà entendu, des ignominies, et aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment peu inspiré. Il n'allait pas être intimidé de si peu, surtout qu'il savait que Moriarty était toujours romantique dans ce genre de tournure de phrase.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à placer une incertitude, si bien qu'il en venait toujours aux menaces et jamais à l'expression honnête.

Peut-être avait-il seulement du mal à avouer qu'il dépendait de lui, à présent.

« Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

-Ne te crois pas tout permis.

-Vous ne m'avez pas engagé pour vous tenir tête ?

-Tu me dois le respect.

-Vous aimez le défi.

-Pas venant d'un imbécile !

-Je ne vous demande pas d'être votre égal, monsieur. Mais un peu de reconnaissance, oui. C'est pour cela que je me permets de vous dire de mauvaises choses, de vous parler avec toute sincérité là où les autres se ferment à tout propos. Je crois en vous, je vis pour vous. Avouez que vous aimez pouvoir compter sur moi...et que je suis le seul vraiment capable de vous satisfaire.

-...tu te donnes trop d'importance. »

Le regard du grand duc avait dévié, Moran avait gagné le combat. Il n'avait pas avoué avec les mots mais le corps tout d'un bloc avait abdiqué. La vérité était belle ainsi tue, mais parce que forte et douloureuse on n'osait pas encore vraiment la dire.

Sébastien se contentait du silence comme sauvegarde. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il n'était pas exigeant.

Moriarty recula de quelques pas et tourna ses yeux brouillons noir contre le mur à sa droite. Il réfléchissait. À quoi ? Difficile à dire. On pourrait poser l'hypothèse selon laquelle il songeait à la manière de se dépêtrer de la situation ou simplement à une manière de rendre la réplique. Mais non, ce serait bien trop aisé dans ce cas : il pensait à coup sûr à toute autre chose, déjà pris dans une nouvelle aventure parce que l'histoire était close, pour lui.

Il ne donnait guère d'importance aux sentiments même à ceux qui le dépassaient. Il s'en foutait : ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'extraordinaire, l'excitation de chaque instant. Si bien qu'il allait rarement au bout des choses et n'usait qu'à moitié de la bonté des gens, sans quoi il aurait déjà abusé de toute la garde royale et serait le nouveau monarque d'Angleterre.

« Tu as sans doute raison.

-Merci, patron.

-Il nous faudrait deux snipers de plus pour l'attaque de demain. »

Le colonel eut un demi-sourire. Oui, il avait naïvement cru que Moriarty venait de lui donner raison. Mais c'était trop beau, insensé aussi, et finalement assez risible. Il n'était pas à son service pour le remettre à sa place mais pour sa protection.

Il le vivrait bien, à la longue.

« Je sors.

-Où ?

-Voir des femmes. Me divertir.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Non. Oui. Peu importe. Si tu veux, viens, ce pourrait être marrant. Mais alors habille-toi bien, ne me fais pas honte.

-Jamais, patron. »

Les regards se croisèrent. L'émotion fut un moment trop intense pour se contenir, alors Jim sauta sur les lèvres de Sébastien avec une soif rageuse. Il le voulait, il l'adorait, il ne voulait rien en dire mais il le pressentait.

Est-ce qu'il finirait par assumer, un beau jour ? Aucun des deux ne savait. En tous les cas, ils étaient enfin calmés d'être ensembles.

« Je vais chercher ma veste.

-Et change de pantalon.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Sébastien...heureusement pour toi que tu sais embrasser. Sans quoi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de toi. »

La phrase était ridicule mais elle eut le mérite de réchauffer les cœurs.

* * *

J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque nouvelle histoire. Pardon si c'est le cas et/ou s'il reste des fautes. Merci d'avoir lu. Zoubis, les petits amours ! Vous êtes géniaux !


End file.
